


Reunion

by Eressë (eresse21)



Series: The Sons of Elrond [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Fourth Age, Gen, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eresse21/pseuds/Eress%C3%AB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fulfillment of a promise comes the blossoming of hope and renewal. This is an ‘outtake’ from the series <b>Greenleaf and Imladris</b> and takes place during the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1160630/chapters/2373091"><b><i>Aduial: Soul of a Knight</i></b></a>.</p><p>Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LJ. Fandom: J.R.R. Tolkien - The Sons of Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> _The characters belong to the wizard of storytelling himself, JRR Tolkien and/or his estate. No offense is intended or profit made in my use of them._

**Prompt: Sunrise**

Eldamar, _Yavannië_ F.A. 139  
Anór was just beginning her swift ascent when the babe began its exit from the year-long berth in its mother’s womb. 

Elladan ran his hand carefully over the distended belly, feeling the contractions that inexorably propelled the child into the birth canal. He murmured soft instructions and encouragement, ever so often glancing at his father as Elrond readied himself to ease the coming infant into the world. 

The older twin allowed himself a moment’s reflection on the many times in his long life when he had attended births, both elven and mortal, sometimes as primary healer, others as assistant, lending comfort and, if need be, relieving excessive pain. But this birth’s import was such that when the child’s head finally crowned, he felt a thrill rush through his entire tall frame and his hands actually trembled in excitement. He looked at his sire and saw that Elrond was also in the throes of elation and doing his best to restrain himself. 

Elladan fought to steady himself. Only once before had he disgraced himself at a birthing and that time at his own sons’ advent into Arda. Neither close kith nor kin ever let him forget it. Particularly a certain Dwarf who could not resist teasing his Elven friends whenever opportunity presented itself.

It took just a few more minutes and then Elrond was gently lifting the infant from between its mother’s legs. Outside, daybreak was spreading its steadily waxing light over Elvenhome. 

At a gesture from Elrond, Elladan hastened to take the child while his father cut the umbilical cord and gingerly drew out the afterbirth. He avidly stared at the babe, searching for every sign of the Valar’s promise to his family kept. Finding them, he felt his throat tighten until he knew himself mute for a spell. 

“Is it he?” he heard Celebrían tiredly ask. Nonetheless, her voice was limned with anticipation.

Elrond tenderly replied: “Aye, my love, our prayers have been answered. Our waiting is ended.”

He smiled at Elladan who laid the softly mewing babe on his mother’s breast. As she gazed at her newborn, Celebrían’s eyes lit up with such brilliance that father and son felt themselves swathed in her joy. 

For several minutes, they simply gathered together as a family, oblivious of the other healers, midwives and attendants present.

At length, Elladan heaved a happy sigh and straightened, not bothering to wipe the gathering moisture from his eyes. He took leave of his parents.

“What matter is so urgent, _iônen_ , that it needs attending to forthwith?” Elrond inquired.

Elladan beamed with equal parts felicity and mischief. 

“I wish to send an invitation to Legolas asking him to join us soonest,” he explained. “I cannot wait to see his face when he learns that Elrohir is returned!” 

*****************************  
Glossary:  
Yavannië - Quenya for September  
F.A. - Fourth Age  
Anor – Sindarin name for the Sun  
iônen – my son  
forthwith – without delay 

The End


End file.
